


Hybrid

by Cat_Victory



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Dragons, Drugs, F/M, Human Experimenting, Lemons, M/M, Mob related stuff, Some weird shit, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Victory/pseuds/Cat_Victory
Summary: Rhaenys Targaryen has been a test subject for the MTU the past year and has finally escaped. She wants to expose them to the world however some unplanned science causes her to fuse with another human being giving them both incredible abilites.Mirabelle has been kidnapped and given to MTU for experimentation however a nuclear explosion causes her to fuse with another human. She needs to find her brother and tell him the truth and save the mob from an unplanned threat. God knows what will happen if she doesnt. But living with another human is pretty frickin complicated. Will they be able to pull it off?





	Hybrid

Dear Dr. Baumer,

You'll probably find this letter even before I have left the building, or you might even be watching me at this moment as I write my parting words to you. You can wipe my memory as many times as you like but that will not change who I am or make me forget who I need to be. No matter how hard you try, how much you beat and whip me I will not break. I remember hearing a saying once, probably from mulan or something. 'No matter how hard the wind howls the mountains will not bow to it.' I  am the mountain. And you are the wind. I know you meant well at one point to strengthen your military and protect from outside invaders. But eventually I think torturing and experimenting on me became a game to you. And people who enjoy violence and suffering do not live very long. That's what happened to gramps. I need to leave. I can't go on like this anymore being a lab rat for you to mutilate and experiment on. Good luck finding a replacement. I will try make sure you never do. Remember this. The day your society comes down remember who brought about the end of your sick, messed up sardonic rule. Me. Bitch. I will rip it out stem and root. And I will burn the leaves. Don't come after me or I will have to kill you. I don't want to do that. I want to watch you die slowly. Screaming and bleeding just like I did. Would you like me to go into detail? First I will cut out your tongue, rip your eyes out with a blunt tool, pierce your ear drums cut off your fingers and toes then your hands and feet and finally strap you to a lab bed and inject with a virus and watch you die slowly moaning and begging for mercy. 

Goodbye Doctor. For now, 

Rhaenys

I set the letter down on the desk. And get up and look out of my glass cage. It all looked so beautiful and white. But you can't sugar coat shit. I run straight at the glass window and phase right through it. Just like Doc taught me. I run down the decrepit stairs leadinf to other grimier cells filled with other experiments like me. Some worse. Some... well dead. I slow down, chest heaving trying to orient myself with my surroundings. My senses are alert and thank god way better than they used to be. Then I hear it. It starts off as moans and whimpers escalating into full fledged wails and screams. My heart breaks a little, knowing that person is being condemned to a life of pain here. Or however long that life will last. My brain begs me to keep going but I can't. My legs won't move I just keep listening to the pained screams. Bile rises in my throat and I let it out all over the ugly linoleum floor. The same floors I remember seeing my blood on. Another painful memento to remember this place. The memories start rushing to the forefront of my mind. Each one trying to take root and frighten me like they used to giving me sleepless nights, but I don't let them. I look down the darkened hall where I can see the exit sign flickering. Somewhere from behind me the alarms start blaring. Escaped subject. My cue, exit stage right. No pun intended. The fuck am I thinking? I start running again and get to the door quicker than I realize. I push against the door maybe a little too hard as it gets ripped off its hinges. Super strength. Another bonus from this frickin nightmare. And I keep running. Running across gravel and probably bones. Into streams and tall grass hiding roots and other hindrances. Another whip and cut. Nothing I can't handle. I'm running into the unknown and into the dark but at least I am running away from the false safety of MTU. Away from pain, suffering and near death experiences. Running always felt good for me. Even on that damn treadmill. With all the tubes stuck in me coming in and out of my arms and legs. But I am not fast enough. From behind me I hear a loud rumble and CRACK! Like the world is splitting in half. I turn around to see a blinding light shooting up into the sky like a beacon. Explosions and electricity crackle around the beacon in an orange haze almost like a cloud. A wave of somesort was emitted from the beacon-cloud and washed across the night sky giving it a supernatural look. I keep running to try and stay ahead but its useless. The wave washes over the bushes and shrubs behind me, finally hitting me like a blow to the back. The pain that seeps in is a thousand times worse than anything I have ever felt. It goes right up my spine, bites deep into my bones and crawls under my skin. It almost felt like I was melting inside out. I look down at my hands and notice one getting darker than the other. Must be seeing things. Then the dark side of unconciousness kicks in drowning me pulling me under.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first modern AU i was inspired a little by other dystopian books i hav read hope u like not sure when next update will be


End file.
